Burn
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: si juegas con fuego terminaras quemandote, pero en ocasiones solo deseamos arder hasta consumirnos. La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a él mientras le susurraba: "quisiera verte intentarlo..."


Universo alterno.

**ADVERTENCIA: **esta historia contiene temas y lenguaje algo obsceno que podria ofenderlos, uso de sustancias, lenguaje, contenido sexual.

DISCLAIMER: digimon no me pertenece, es de Toei Animation.

* * *

Luces multicolores por todo el lugar.

Parecian luciérnagas descontroladas formando constelaciones imaginarias en el techo de aquella habitacion; ¿donde estaba?

Ah si, era el cumpleaños de alguien, trato de recordar de quien sin embargo su mente estaba en blanco, cumpleaños... ¿por qué se le decia asi? Cumple de cumplir y años, bueno de años ¿no? Rompió a reir sin poder contenerse. Escuchó un sonido, un golpe seco. Le recordó a un tambor, movió sus dedos al compas de aquel sonido.

PUM!

Sus manos parecian mezclarse con aquellas luciernagas de colores

PUM!

Parecía el sonido de un tambor africano.

PUM!

¿Estaba en Africa? No recordaba haber salido de Japón...

Su cuerpo empezó a ser sacudido por una fuerza desconocida, aquellas luces empezaron a desvanecerse, su visión se ajustó a la tenue luz que habia en aquel lugar cuando escuchó un sonido.

\- Zoe ¡mirame!

Aquel rostro se le hacía familiar

\- ¿Takuya?

Todo a su alrededor comenzo a transformarse hasta volverse una habitación comun y corriente, frente a ella se encontraba su novio mirandola muy angustiado.

\- ¿por qué lo hiciste? - le recriminó el joven - rompiste tu promesa.

El joven se veia enojado, pero sobre todo muy decepcionado.

La rubia acarició el rostro de su novio, era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué estaba gritandole?

Tenía hambre, necesitaba comer algo; luego discutiría con Takuya.

Se puso de pie, seguía sin reconocer donde estaba. Cogió su chaqueta que estaba a un lado de la cama y comenzó a salir.

\- Zoe.

\- ahora no - le dijo la muchacha mientras bajaba las escaleras - luego Takuya, luego...

Recordó todo, uno de sus amigos de su antiguo barrio cumplía años; la habian invitado a aquella fiesta a la que su novio se negó a acompañarla y fue motivo de una gran discusión. Habia terminado yendo sola

Y habia roto una promesa que le habia hecho hace menos de una semana.

Se despidió de unas cuantas personas que quedaban en el lugar (todas ebrias) agitando la mano y subió al auto del joven Kambara que estaba estacionado al lado de la pista.

Takuya la siguió algunos segundos despues; encendió el auto en completo silencio y comenzó a conducir.

La joven cerró los ojos, demonios tenia mucha hambre, sueño. Su cuerpo aun se sentía ligero, como si fuera una pluma.

Llegaron hasta el departamento que ambos compartían, la joven tiró su chaqueta y se deshizo de sus zapatos, dispuesta a irse a la habitación a descansar.

\- Zoe tenemos que hablar.

La rubia se detuvo, se dió media vuelta evidenciando su fastidio. Sin embargo el joven mantuvo la dureza de su voz.

\- ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir destruyendote de esta forma?

\- fue la ultima vez Takuya.

El joven negó con la cabeza.

\- por supuesto. Esto debe acabar inmediatamente o de lo contrario yo...

La rubia arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿que?

Lo vió dudar

\- yo... yo no estoy seguro de querer seguir al lado de una persona así, alguien a quien no le importe su salud, alguien que-

Zoe lo encaró, furiosa y muy fuera de sí.

\- ¿quieres terminar con esto? ¡bien! - le dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos - me voy en este instante asi no te molesto mas.

Subió las escaleras corriendo.

\- ¿a donde irás? Zoe son las tres de la mañana ¡no puedes salir en ese estado!

La muchacha metió un monton de cosas en un maletin, ni siquiera se preocupó en doblar varias prendas que no la dejaban cerrar el equipaje.

\- Zoe escuchame...

La rubia se vió impedida de salir de aquella habitación ya que su novio estaba en la puerta.

\- sabes que te amo, pero estás destruyendote - la sujetó de ambos brazos - lo unico que quiero es verte bien. Deja esas cosas por favor, lo prometiste.

Ahi estaba de nuevo, el Takuya que conocía bien.

Aquel que la amaba mas que a nada, tan dulce, tan tierno.

Tan manipulable...

\- las dejaré lo juro, esta fue la ultim-

\- siempre dices eso - le dijo el joven mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

\- es dificil, ya te lo habia dicho. Son parte de mí, me ayudan a relajarme.

Takuya movio las manos a modo de negación y respiró hondo.

\- creo que debemos buscar ayuda profesional.

\- ¿qué? - le dijo Zoe muy ofendida - no soy una adicta Takuya, no insinues eso!

\- ¿quieres dejar esas cosas? Busca ayuda Zoe o de lo contrario puedes tomar esa maleta e irte. Te juro que no te detendre.

Maldita sea.

Por primera vez en su vida lo vió decidido.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- esta bien - le dijo caminando hacia él - pero seré yo quien busque el lugar.

Vió a Takuya sonreirle, tenia que hacer esto por él. Si queria que fuera a una clinica con especialistas mucho mas desequilibrados que ella entonces lo haría; dudaba que pudieran ayudarla. Pero si eso permitia que su novio la dejara tranquila, entonces lo haría.

Al fin y al cabo era buena fingiendo.

Takuya rodeó la cintura de su novia con sus brazos, atrayendola hacia él. La rubia cayó sentada de rodillas frente a él, el joven no perdió tiempo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello, la rubia cerró lo ojos; definitivamente no estaba de humor para aceptar las muestras de cariño..

\- hoy no Takuya - le dijo poniendose de pie ante la sorpresa de su novio - estoy cansada- finalizó mientras comenzaba a cambiar sus ropas, el joven asintió e imitandola cambió sus ropas por las que usaba para dormir.

Zoe se acostó agotada, Takuya exageraba; pero haría esto solo para dejarlo contento.

* * *

La rubia revisó una vez mas la revista con la dirección que había en ella.

Clinica internacional Nueva Esperanza.

Calle 1817, Shibuya.

Observó una vez mas el enorme edificio de color marfil que se destacaba entre los otros, la dirección coincidía, asi que guardó la revista y se encaminó hacia la entrada; pasó la puerta giratoria y se acercó hacia el counter principal donde una señorita muy amable la atendió.

\- soy Zoe Orimoto, tengo una cita para hoy a las 5:00 pm

\- oh si - le dijo la señorita mientras le acercaba una carpeta con varias hojas - por favor, rellene los formularios.

La rubia recibió todos los documentos y se sentó en la sala de espera que habia ahí, el lugar era inmenso, parecía la recepción de un lujoso hotel. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras rellenaba el formulario.

Habian pasado algunos minutos y empezó a fastidiarse, ¿por qué era necesario todo este papeleo? ¿Por qué habian preguntas tan absurdas?

Se sintió sofocada, si tan solo pudiera fumar algo.

No, no podía hacerlo. Tenia que complacer a Takuya en esto.

El sonido de la puerta giratoria la distrajo y vió ingresar a un joven de cabellos azules, bien parecido, tendria mas o menos su edad.

Le pareció muy atractivo.

El joven se acercó al counter y lo observó hablar con la secretaria, la joven comenzo a reir mentras hablaba con aquel sujeto. Zoe levantó una ceja, incredula ante lo que veian sus ojos. Luego de algunos minutos la recepcionista le entregó el mismo folder que Zoe tenía en las manos y al cabo de unos segundos el joven tambien se dirigió hacia la sala de espera, donde se encontraba ella.

Aquel joven tomó asiento en otro sillon cercano a donde Zoe se encontraba, la rubia no podía dejar de preguntarse que podria tener mal este sujeto para estar en la misma clinica a la que ella pensaba ir. ¿su problema tendria que ver con drogas tambien?.

El joven levanto la mirada cruzandola con los ojos de Zoe, quien solo se limitó a observarlo. Aquel hombre sonrió y volvio la vista hacia los papeles en sus manos.

La rubia termino de rellenar todo y se puso de pie, se acercó hacia la recepcionista entregandole la carpeta con todos los papeles.

\- gracias Srta Orimoto; por favor acerquese a la sala N° 701, lleve un documento de identidad. Su ficha es la 4045. No lo olvide por favor.

La recien nombrada asintió mientras avanzaba por un pasillo; camino hasta llegar al ascensor y subió hasta el 7mo piso que era donde estaba ubicado la sala de terapia.

Zoe se vió en el espejo de aquel ascensor; comenzó a arreglarse el cabello que estaba por llegarle a la cintura, era delgada, aquella chaqueta de color blanco contrastaba con sus jeans azules, y la blusa roja que traía puesta resaltaba todos sus atributos.

Se veía como cualquier joven de 22 años.

Nadie que la viera podría pensar que tenía un problema relacionado a las drogas.

Su adiccion habia comenzado desde que tenia 15 años, habia llegado de Italia y la mayoria de niñas la evitaban y murmuraban entre ellas, todo eso sumado al divorcio de sus padres hicieron que se refugiara en malas compañias.

Aquellas heridas ya habian cerrado, pero el habito continuaba.

Llegó hasta la sala n° 701 donde observó a un grupo de aproximadamente 10 personas, un tipo regordete se puso de pie y la saludó

\- ¿que tal? Soy el licenciado Junpei, estoy a cargo de todas las sesiones de rehabilitación, tu debes ser Zoe ¿verdad? - dijo mientras le daba la mano.

Zoe los observó, estos tipos eran tan raros.

\- bueno - dijo el tal Junpei - empecemos.

* * *

Zoe salió de aquel lugar, la sesión habia sido muy aburrida. En todo el tiempo no dejó de pensar en que era una perdida de tiempo.

Necesitaba fumar algo, aunque sea un cigarillo.

Caminó por uno de los pasillos del lugar, tenia que alejarse del ruido y encontrar algun sitio donde no hubiera gente; avanzó unos metros mas alla y bingo!

Ni una sola alma.

Buscó en su bolso, en medio de sus llaves, papeles, billetera...

Los halló.

Un paquete de cigarros.

La sensación no era la misma, pero la ayudaba.

\- esta prohibido fumar en estos lugares - escuchó decir a alguien; la rubia apagó el cigarro rapidamente, totalmente avergonzada.

\- lo siento yo.. - dijo dandose la vuelta.

Frente a ella estaba aquel joven de cabellos azules, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, observandola con curiosidad.

¿Que hacía ese hombre ahi?

\- ¿tambien estas escondiendote? - pregunto Zoe mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en la pared.

El joven se encogió de hombros

\- estaba aburrido asi que decidi explorar este lugar - y dandole la mano se presentó - soy Kouji.

\- Zoe - le respondió la rubia.

\- ¿y por qué estas aqui? - le pregunto de repente.

\- terapia - la rubia hizo un gesto con las manos - adicccion a las drogas aparentemente , mi novio me pidió rehabilitarme asi que vine

El peliazul la observó incredulo

\- no pareces ninguna adicta.

\- tu tampoco te ves enfermo, y sin embargo estamos aqui - le dijo la rubia. - ¿ y tu?

Koujo se encogió de hombros.

\- lo mío es mas complicado, pero puedo controlarlo.

\- todos decimos eso - replicó Zoe acomodandose el cabello - vamos, dime ¿por qué estas aqui?

Kouji sonrió.

\- digamos que estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero siempre.

\- ¿siempre? - interrogó la rubia

El joven asintió.

\- esa no es ninguna adicción - afirmó Zoe mientras revisaba la hora en su celular.

Kouji se acercó a ella, tanto que invadía su espacio personal.

\- lo es si no te importa destruir todo para conseguirlo.

La rubia le sostuvo la mirada

\- nadie puede tener todo lo que quiere.

\- yo sí - le respondió mientras se alejaba de ella - sin importar la forma, el tiempo o lo que destruya en mi camino.

Zoe asintió.

\- tu vida debe ser muy vacía para intentar tener todo lo que quieres y aun así sentirte infeliz - le dijo la rubia guardando su celular.

\- no soy infeliz, me gusta como vivo - le respondió el joven caminando hacia los ascensores, Zoe lo siguió

\- ¿entonces que haces aquí? - le preguntó la rubia mientras entraba al ascensor con él.

\- vine porque queria el numero de telefono de la muchacha de la recepcion.

Zoe sonrió de medio lado

\- ¿solo por eso?

Kouji asintió

\- ¿y desde cuando estas enamorado de ella?

El joven lanzó una carcajada.

\- no estoy enamorado de ella, apenas si la conocí ayer - le dijo mientras presionaba el boton del ascensor que los llevaría al primer piso - me pareció un reto la primera vez que la vi, pero fue tan facil conseguir su numero que simplemente ya no me interesa

Zoe movió la cabeza, incrédula ante lo que oía.

\- ¿y ahora que harás?

El joven se apoyó en el espejo del ascensor.

\- creo que iré tras alguien mas interesante... - le respondió

Zoe le sostuvo la mirada

\- ¿como quien? - preguntó la rubia tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

-... alguien como tú podría ser.

La rubia se quedó inmovil en ese instante , no habia esperado esa respuesta. ¿Como se atrevía este tipo a decirle estas cosas? Ni siquiera lo conocía mas de una hora.

\- pierdes tu tiempo - le respondió Zoe, su expresión no habia cambiado - tengo novio, ya te lo había dicho.

Kouji se encogió de hombros.

\- eso no es problema. - y agregó - ya te lo había dicho, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Zoe lanzó una carcajada. Estos tipos, ya había lidiado con muchos de estos en el pasado. Era divertido ver como intentaban sin exito llegar hasta ella.

Todos ellos tan normales, tan idiotas, tan manipulables.

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a Kouji, quien continuaba apoyado en la pared del ascensor.

Su rostro quedó a solo centímetros del suyo.

\- quisiera verte intentarlo - le susurró la rubia.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Zoe salió caminando divertida hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

Kouji estaba equivocado, no siempre conseguiría lo que quería

Y ella iba a demostrarle que era la excepción.

.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
